Knight Guard
by Underlord Backlash
Summary: As a new enemy threatens to destroy the Earth, four mystic warriors awaken to aid the Senshi in their darkest hour.
1. Part 1 - Enter The Gaijin

KNIGHT

GUARD

A Ranma ½/Slayers/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

By Underlord Backlash

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon, or any of their characters. They all belong to their respective owners

Part 1

"Enter the Gaijin"

A lone figure stood atop a hill near the outskirts of Nerima just after sunset. He pulled down the hood on his travelling cloak and let out a deep breath. He raised his head to look at the city area before him. "Hmm, let's check for any talent." The boy flung off the cloak, unshouldered the large backpack he was carrying, and lay down his staff. He then took a deep breath and assumed a meditating position. He expanded his chi, sending out tendrils of searching energy through Nerima.

__

'Hmm, it looks like the imprints of seventeen sources of strong chi: seven males, six female…and four animals?' The boy paused in his thoughts and stood up. He raised a hand to his face and rubbed his chin in contemplation. _'Some of the sources seem to overlap too, three male to animal, one female to animal, and even one male to female. How can that be?' _As a crash of thunder resounded over the hillside, and rain began to pour, the boy dropped his head. "Jusenkyo."

***

A small white puppy trotted through the darkness of the alleys of Nerima, a kettle hanging from its jaw. A sound of wood on stone caused it to pause in its tracks, ears twitching and eyes darting every direction. After a sound that could only have been a canine snort of indignation, the kettle was placed on the ground. The puppy turned towards a stone wall, looked up, and proceeded to bow. Cologne hopped down from the wall and acknowledged the bow with a nod. "I felt your search. The others most likely noticed as well, but none of them, except that birdbrain Mousse, have met you before. Here, take this and be about your business." She produced a kettle of her own, this one steaming, and exchanged it with the puppy's. "Welcome to Nerima gaijin." With a brief nod she bounded off on her cane. The puppy took the kettle and raced out of town just as the sun peaked over the horizon.

***

Ranma was struggling to stay awake during homeroom, well, struggling more than usual. That weird dream from a few nights ago had kept him awake at night, wondering what had happened_. 'Just great. Now that kawaiikune tomboy's food makes me sick while I'm asleep too.'_ However, so as not to risk detention and miss lunch, he managed to sit up straight for roll call.

The teacher stood up at his desk and cleared his throat. "Class, we have a new student." An equal amount of sounds of interest and of groans were heard. The teacher walked over to the door and opened it. "Please welcome Terence McCarron from America." In walked a well-built caucasian with ear-length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pair of black pants and a white button-down shirt. Terence stepped to the center of the classroom and bowed deeply. He smiled and said, "I'm very pleased to be here, and hope to become good friends with all of you." His statement prompted a swoon from several females in the class, causing Terence to turn a shade of deep crimson.

"McCarron, why don't you sit…in the back by the window," said the sensei pointing in that direction. Terence nodded and rushed to his seat, sweatdropping and blushing even deeper as some of the girls continued to watch him. However, as he walked over he emitted a brief but intense aura of chi, invisible to anyone who didn't know how to look for it.

Ranma knew how to look for it.

***

Terence breathed deep, ran his hand through his hair, and entered the Furinkan High gym. He was missing his favorite subject, lunch, for this. He hoped someone would be gracious enough to respond. _'Let's see, shorts, check, tanktop, check, pendant, check, barefoot, check, world class fighting ability, no need to check.'_ He gathered his energy and floated up and over to the center of the gym. From there he released a pulse of chi that anyone in range, with enough fighting ability of course, would hear his emotional message: "I'm looking for a challenge." Five minds picked up the message: a violent boy-hater, an egoistic kendo master, a temperamental yet ravishing okinomiyaki chef, a young girl who was currently busy grading papers, and a certain pig-tailed individual.

Ranma, Akane, Ukyou, and Kunou all paused in the middle of their lunches, set them aside, and hurried to the gym. (Hinako-san was too busy with her work.) The bulk of their classmates followed them, curious as to what was going on. They all entered the gym just as Terence landed on the floor. "Any takers?" Terence grinned at the four warriors.

Kunou stepped forward and pointed his bokken at Terence. "I, Tatewaki Kunou, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, and captain of its kendo team, accept your challenge Terence McCarron! Prepare to defend yourself. But first," Kunou gestured to one of his lackeys. "Would you be so brave as to challenge me blade to blade?" A member of the kendo team rushed over to Terence and held out a bokken.

Terence raised one eyebrow and picked up the weapon. "Uh, sure, why not?" He thought to himself, _'Time to see if all those lessons from Great-Grandpa Zel have paid off.' _ He ran his free hand through his hair and then made a gesture of bring-it-on to Kunou. "Let's dance."

Kunou charged at Terence and slashed towards his midsection, but found nothing but air. A tap on the shoulder caused him to turn around, to find himself at arms-length from Terence, who was smiling slyly. "Stand and fight cur!" Kunou hurled himself at Terence again, who neatly sidestepped the thrust and made several tags on Kunou, leaving tears on his outfit. Enraged, Kunou began a vicious series of slashes at Terence, who deftly slipped underneath him, kicking him in the rear, sending him face first into the wall. Terence chuckled to himself as Kunou pulled himself out of the wall.

Terence whirled around to find that Kunou had snuck up on him and was about to slash him down the middle. Terence barely dodged, leaving him still in one piece but with his tank top slashed. He leaped away, hurled away the scrap of cloth that had been his shirt, (which his newly acquired female cheering section swarmed on), and fingered the bright red bruise going down his chest_. 'Too close. Time to end this.' _

Gathering his strength, Terence sped towards Kunou and began spinning around. "Greywords Bloodline Special Attack: SABER CYCLONE!!" His speed increased to point where he and Kunou were both enwrapped in a vortex of wind. Students watching the fight grabbed onto doors and each other to keep from being pulled in. Ranma, Ukyou, and Akane held their ground.

Suddenly, after several loud smacks, Kunou's limp form was hurled out of the vortex. The wind dissipated and Terence stood wobbling where the cyclone had been centered. "Looks like he wins," Ranma said to himself. _'Who is this gaijin? That definitely wasn't chi that he used.'_ His attention was drawn back to Terence, who was stumbling around as if drunk. "I guess that's why Great-Grandpa Zel didn't like to use that attack," slurred Terence as he walked into a wall and collapsed. As Terence's cheering section rushed over to attend to him, he scrambled to his feet and fled into the boys' locker room in terror.

Inside the locker room, Terence was counting how many ways he was likely to die, once Great Grandma Lina and Great Grandpa Zelgadiss found out he had used magic against a normal human. "I should've just transferred into Juuban with cousin Usagi…That reminds me, I have to spend some time with her anyway."


	2. Part 2 - Awakenings

KNIGHT

GUARD

A Ranma ½/Slayers/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

By Underlord Backlash

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon, or any of their characters. They all belong to their respective owners

Part 2

"Awakenings"

Terence was hurrying towards the train station in Nerima. He could've RayWing'ed his way there quicker, but if either Lina or Zel found out he'd used even more magic, he'd be dead seven times over. He just wished he could run as fast as he could fly. He shoved that out of his mind as he started thinking about how great it would be to see cousin Usagi again, Shingo too. The last time he'd had a chance to visit them, he and Usagi were just kids, and Shingo wasn't even a year old. Terence had mailed them every week since he learned to write on his own, but always moving around made it kind of hard for their letters to reach him. But, that's how it was. 

Ever since his parents and his father's side of the family had died, except his siblings, Great-Grandma Lina, and Great-Grandpa Zel, he could never sit still. He kept moving around the world. His great-grandparents didn't mind, after all, they were always watching him somehow. Terence just wanted to stay away from his siblings, they reminded him of his parents too much, plus, he didn't want to be in Lina or Zel's way if something was going to happen to Shane or Tara (his brother and sister). He'd never stay anywhere for more than a year or so, and then he'd have to keep going, always moving, always training. His magic skills were strong now, not as strong as his ancestors' were, but beyond most people's capacity. His swordsmanship was among the world's best, and he knew enough of chi where he could almost read minds. But to him, it was still not enough. He had to be the strongest, so nothing could ever hurt anyone close to him.

Terence was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a figure in red and black following him by way of the rooftops.

***

Ranma Saotome was upset. This was nothing new, but it was not any of the usual reasons. He hadn't been unexpectedly splashed that day, Akane hadn't tried to make him eat any of her cooking, and the old lech hadn't gone on any panty raids at the school. No, this was a new reason; he couldn't identify the power the upstart gaijin McCarron had used against Kunou. He'd faced amazons, monsters, beast people, and even a god, and it still wasn't anything he'd seen before. It bothered Ranma to know that there was some kind of fighting he knew nothing about. Ranma was not letting McCarron out of his sight until he knew what was going on.

***

"Mamo-chan! Hurry up! I don't want to be late for this!" Usagi Tsuniko swung her head around, intentionally letting her body-length pigtails slap in her boyfriend's face. "I haven't gotten to see TJ-kun in years, and I am not letting you screw it up!"

Mamoru Chiba sighed and shrugged. "Usako, we're going to be there on time, his train isn't supposed to arrive for half an hour."

"Well, we should have been there waiting for him already!" She quickened her walk with an indignant huff. However, she couldn't stay angry too long, since she was overflowing with happiness over getting to see TJ-kun again. She'd almost always ran down the street to meet the mailman to get her weekly letter. She felt sad that with TJ moving around so much ever since most of his family died, he hardly ever got her letters. But, now that he was in Tokyo, she was not only going to make sure he stayed put, but drown him in family affection.

Mamoru Chiba was just using half his brain to follow his odango otama girlfriend. The other half of his brain was still being haunted by the dreams he'd been having. No, they weren't dreams; they were memories, of the Silver Millenium.

~~~

Prince Endymion was almost skipping he was so happy; the secret passage Ferrov had told him about worked, and he was finally going to sneak out of the castle. Rotrem had slipped the itching powder into Jaedite and Nephrite's clothes, while Dronoat had snuck the extra hot peppers into Zoicite and Kunzite's lunch. That kept all the Guardians busy, while Ferrov and Ralcieg used some of their usual fire and ice tricks to keep the palace guards busy yelling and screaming, thinking they were under attack. In all the confusion, no one noticed Endymion slip through an invisible hole in the wall. After about a hundred feet into the tunnel, a flame seemed to appear out of nowhere. It shaped itself into a demonic looking head and roared. "You have disturbed my slumber! For this, I shall consume your soul!"

Endymion rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his tiny chest. "Quit fooling around Ferrov. You haven't tricked me with that one since I was ten, little one."

The fire head disappeared, revealing an indignant nine-year-old boy. "Stop calling me 'little one'! I'm only three years younger than you, rose boy!" Ever since Ferrov had found out that Endymion had been using his powers to create roses for Princess Serenity, he had loved to tease him about it. Unfortunately, he hit a nerve this time.

"You shut your mouth, volcano breath!" Endymion tackled Ferrov, and the two began wrestling around. After a few minutes, they felt another set of fists and feet join their fight. Judging by the laughs of pure glee, it had to be Ralceig. Only he enjoyed fighting so much. Moments later, Ferrov and Endymion were sent reeling by a black and yellow blur. Thinking that Ralceig was purposely trying to outshine him, Rotrem dove into the fight. Now doubly angry at being tossed out of the fight they started, Ferrov attempted to pull Ralceig's ponytail out by its roots, while Endymion was trying to rip Rotrem's oversized canines free of his gums.

"ENOUGH!!" A cyclone ripped through the passageway, pulling all four boys with it. Spinning around and around for a few minutes, they were about to get a second look at their lunch, when they reached daylight at the end of the passageway; and were hurled twenty feet into the air. Each of them acted with their own powers: Ferrov used fire to create an updraft and drift slowly to the ground; Rotrem had the ground come up to him as a landing pad; Ralceig created an ice slide; and Endymion, well, he got caught on a tree branch by his pants. 

"Ano, sorry guys. Guess I overdid it." The boys looked up towards the voice, or, in Endymion's case, forward, to see Dronoat peering out through his glasses at them, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He must have noticed the death glares he was receiving, since he instantly freed Endymion, brought them down gently, and started backing away from the others. He raised his hands in front of him defensively, "You were making so much noise with your fighting that someone would've caught you. I was only trying to separate you guys, not blast you out of the passage!"

"You think we care!?" the boys screamed in unison. "Get 'im!" Another fight ensued, this one dragging into the woods near the castle; unfortunately, Rotrem got lost and the others had to stop the fight to find him. After they found Rotrem, they calmed down and set out for their usual hiding place. They skipped across the stones on the lake, to where Ralcieg pushed the current of the waterfall aside, letting them in without being soaked, which would have done far worse to Endymion's friends than to himself. 

Watching his friends congratulate each other about their respective parts in the breakout, Endymion thought about how much better life would be to be one of them. After all, they could come and go from the castle as they pleased, no Guardians around them all the time, and they had full control over their powers, if not full strength, while all he had learned to do was make flowers. Then again, he'd never had to be baptized in the Chaos Springs. Ferrov did occasionally end up with fleas, and Ralcieg was completely disgusted with his other form, what with his mother's somewhat obsessive perceptions of manliness. Rotrem's other form was probably the most embarrassing of the four, but Dronoat didn't seem to mind his that much, since it improved his eyesight and let him fly without using his powers. Endymion wondered who came up with the idea of the Knights of Terra being bathed in the Chaos Springs as soon as their powers showed up. 'Hmph, they're not the Knights yet, not until they receive their gems,' Endymion thought to himself, 'and I'm not the King until I receive mine.'

~~~

"Mamo-chan, snap out of it! I want you to meet my cousin!" Mamoru snapped back to reality. Usagi apparently was choking the life out of an American looking boy with brown hair and eyes with a bear hug. He had gotten all the way to the train station without realizing it. After the boy, Mamoru assumed he must be TJ, escaped Usagi's death grip, Mamoru extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mamoru Chiba, and you must be Usagi's cousin TJ I've heard so much about."

The boy grinned. "That's right, nice to meet you." As they shook hands, they saw everything go dark as they both passed out, clutching their foreheads. Unbeknownst to them, the same had happened to a certain martial artist, who had ridden there on top of the train. On all three of their foreheads, a green circle with two lines splitting it in four. The symbol of the kingdom of Terra.


	3. Part 3 - Arrival

KNIGHT

GUARD

A Ranma ½/Slayers/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

By Underlord Backlash

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon, or any of their characters. They all belong to their respective owners

Part 3

"Arrival"

Usagi Tsuniko was freaked out. This was nothing new since she had a tendency to freak out over everything from not getting the last cookie to monsters invading Tokyo, (which seemed to happen quite a lot in Juuban). Her boyfriend Mamoru, and her visiting cousin TJ, had just passed out in the street by the train station. They were both out cold and barely breathing. She managed to get enough of a grip to get to a payphone and call a doctor, well, almost a doctor. She couldn't remember the hospital's number, so she called Emi, who had been doing an internship in medicine. "Emi-chan, I need you to come to the train station right away, it's an emergency!"

***

Meanwhile, a black kitten was sneaking around the Tsuniko residence. It paused, unsure if it was at the right place. "This is the home of the princess? How…humble." He shook his head, "Well, if that was Ferrov and Endymion starting to awaken, I guess there's no point in hiding it any more." A crescent moon suddenly appeared on the kitten's forehead. "I wonder how Terence is going to handle this, when he finds out that I can talk." The kitten then proceeded to sneak into the house. He searched for a short while until he found what he was looking for, another Lunar cat. "Onee-chan, onee-chan, wake up!" Luna didn't stir. The kitten pursed his lips as a nerve stuck out on his forehead. "Fine, I'll wake you up the way I used to." He bit her tail.

Luna woke up screaming curses not used since the Silver Millenium. She spun around, looking for a person, or at least a piece of furniture to vent her rage on. Instead, she saw her little brother, Bast. "Bast-chan? What are you doing here?"

Bast shook his head. "Same old onee-chan, well as it happens, Sailor Pluto woke me up recently, saying it's time for the Knights to awaken."

"Why, what's threatening the Earth?"

"She doesn't know yet, but it's too powerful for the Senshi to handle by themselves." The human I've been living with, as it happens, is the Knight of Fire. He's come across the Knights of Earth and Wind before, buuuuuut…"

"What is it? Have you not found the Knight of Ice yet?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that he hates Fire's guts. He loves to fight as much as he used to, but he got real upset when he realized he knew nothing about how to use magic. Ralceig never could stand not being the best at anything violent."

"Apparently the Knights have changed less from their reincarnations then the Senshi did."

"It would seem so, but never mind that. The important thing now is to fully awaken them."

"Agreed."

***

At the edge of the solar system, a massive spaceship, roughly twice the size of Tokyo, came out of a warphole. Inside the ship was an entire city, and at the city's center was a palace. Inside the palace's throne room, an ominous voice uttered a command. "Payge, begin the system scan."

A voice dripping with subservience responded, "Yes, my Lord. Computer, initiate analysis. Scan for resources, life force, and defenders.

A screen lit up and a digital voice answered. "Acknowledged. Nine planets in system. Planets third and fifth from star optimal for ore and gas mining, respectively. Third planet abundant in sentient and non-sentient life force. Third planet designated "Earth" by inhabitants.

"Defenders?"

"Scanning…Earth has multiple defenders. Seven with direct magi-force links to a planet in system. One with direct magi-force link to Earth's moon. Five with links to Earth's elements: one active, two trigger-ready, two dormant."

Err, my Lord, the analysis indicates the defenders have the combined capability to wipe out a planet the size of Earth several times over."

"I can see that Payge. Remember your place, and do not presume to warn me of what is powerful…"

Payge felt a flash of pain rip through his mind, sending him into a fetal position, whimpering in anguish. "Y-yes my Lord, of course."

"Summon the Generals….quickly."

"At once my Lord."

With a pop, Payge vanished, returning one by one with the Generals. First Atrocity, the youngest of them, clothed in green robes, his face unblemished and his physique flawless, his expression rich with arrogance and his eyes filled with hatred. Next came Reiz, constantly changing his shape, first a werewolf, then a centaur, then a griffin, until a flash of pain from his Lord told him to cease; he assumed his true form of a withered old man, wasted away by age. After Reiz was Diacoz, their resident mad scientist, his creations, the Strykers, were the pride of the Colony's attack force. Payge shivered as he brought Hexadeth, with his body covering black robes and dead eyes, before the Lord, fearing for his own life force. Finally, came Rykron, the undisputedly most powerful of the Generals, cold and unfeeling with his long white hair and regal red robes, a muscular hand clutching his staff. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and silently glanced at Payge, chilling him to the soul, and sending him to cower next to his Lord's throne. The five Generals came to one knee in unison, and responded to their summons simultaneously, "My Lord."

"We have located a most potent planet, with more life-force than we have encountered in some time. It is vital for the Colony's survival that we take this planet intact, with minimal damage to its resources. No mistakes can be allowed." His sweeping gaze caused an involuntary shudder in Payge and the Generals, except Hexadeth and Rykron. "However, the defenders are the legendary White Moon Senshi." A wave of shock swept through the throne room, even Rykron's usually impassive eyes widened slightly; even several galaxies away, the power of the White Moon Senshi was well known, ever since the invasion of the Dark Kingdom millennia ago. The Lord focused his gaze on Atrocity, "Atrocity, you will lead the first wave. Dispatch a squadron of Strykers to gather more detailed information. I want this handled delicately until the Syphon can be established. Only hunter-class Strykers are to be used, in order to test the defenders' individual capabilities. Understood?"

Atrocity bowed deeply as he responded, "Of course my Lord, my life is at your command." He smiled smugly, "Although I doubt even these warriors will pose a threat to myself or even the weakest fool among us." He regarded Reiz with a sweeping gesture.

Reiz was quick to take offense at the bishonen General's arrogance. "Watch your tone pup, just because you were chosen the youngest…"

"While you had to wait several normal lifetimes before you were finally chosen, old man? Jealous? Or has senility finally set in?"

"I'll teach you some manners whelp!" Reiz's body began to twist and grow, morphing into a twelve foot tall minotaur, ready to charge and flatten Atrocity.

"Bring it on old man." Atrocity's eyes took on a greenish glow, which began to surround his body.

"Enough." Rykron placed his staff between the two. He glanced at them each in turn, his eyes betraying no emotion, and appearing all the more threatening for it. Atrocity turned back to the Lord, while Reiz reverted to his true form and resumed his place in line, both of them after glaring daggers at Rykron.

"Atrocity, Reiz, " the Lord's voice dripped with his displeasure, "I will not tolerate this pointless bickering between my Generals. I will replace both of you if necessary." He focused on Atrocity. "Also, do not underestimate your opponents under any circumstances." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course my Lord, please forgive me." Arrogant as he was, Atrocity was far from stupid enough to anger the Lord further. He knew his limits. "Your orders shall be carried out as you command." He stood, turned, and walked from the chamber.

After he had left, the Lord addressed the others. "I am well aware of the rivalry that exists between nearly all of you." Rykron silently smiled at the emphasis on the word 'nearly'. "I will not tolerate such childish behavior, not when we are so close to obtaining the energy we need for the Colony's continued survival. I hope, for your sakes, that you all understand the consequences of any failure to comply with this…"

The Generals replied in one voice, "Of course, my Lord."

The Lord smiled, as the lights in the chamber went out, and Payge returned the Generals to their posts. "Now, for my first taste of this, 'Earth's' inhabitants' life essence."

***

Sailor Pluto stood by the gates of time, pondering the recent events. The Knights' reincarnations were easily enough identified, but was Bast mature enough to instruct them? Ferrov's reincarnation complicated the matter further. His ancestors in this life were not even originally from this dimension, yet still, he was undoubtedly the Knight of Fire. He and his ancestors even knew the old magic already, which even in the Silver Millennium was known only by the Knights. She had examined Lina Inverse and Zelgadiss Greywords the day they had arrived almost a hundred years ago, and had determined that they were not an anomaly in the time stream; they were destined to be there. She just hoped that the two of them would stay out of the Senshi and Knights' way, for everyone's sake. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bolt of energy, which struck her in the back of the neck. She fell to the ground, already feeling the energy form chains around her.

"Hmm, you and your little trinket will go nicely in my collection." Sailor Pluto looked towards the voice, but could not make out its owner. All she could make out was her time key being picked up, then vanishing.

"Wh-who are you?" she managed to force out her question.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you?" Everything went dark for her then.


	4. Part 4 - Transformations

KNIGHT

GUARD

A Ranma ½/Slayers/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

By Underlord Backlash

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon, or any of their characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

Part 4

"Transformations"

Emi Mizuno frowned. This was very strange. Mamoru and Usagi's cousin had passed out for apparently no reason at all. They were both healthy and didn't have a mark on them, yet they were almost unconscious. She sighed, they never teach you about anything like this in med school. On the positive side though, she and Usagi had managed to wake them up enough to walk them to Rei's temple, which was closer than either of their homes or a doctor. They were just reaching the top of the temple steps when they found Rei. She helped bring the two boys into the room they usually used for their Senshi meetings. After they were settled, Rei spoke up. "Sooo, who's the guy?"

A bit indignantly, Usagi replied. "The 'guy', is my cousin TJ."

"Cool it, odango otama. I didn't mean anything by it. Where's he from?"

"From? He's…not really from anywhere, but he was born in America if that's what you mean. He's been traveling around the world since he was about 9. Most of his family's dead, on his dad's side anyway. He's just got his brother, sister, and Great-Grandparents left, and my family of course."

"Hmph, has…he ever visited you before? He seems familiar somehow."

"I thought the same thing when I saw him," added Emi.

Usagi shook her head. "Nope, I haven't seen him since way before I met either of you."

Groans from the two boys caused the girls to turn their heads. TJ had managed to sit up, but was clutching his head, while Mamoru was still lying down, his eyes adjusting to the light. TJ muttered in English, "Unnhh, what happened? Did a train derail and hit me when I got off the platform?"

Emi, who had been taking English, answered him, "Not quite, you just passed out for no reason."

"Great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about, now I'm sick or something." He glanced at Mamoru and addressed him in Japanese. "Hey rose-boy, wake up."

Mamoru's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up. "What'd you say? Why'd you call me that?"

TJ blinked, not sure himself. "I don't know. It just came out. Weird, eh?"

"Yeah, weird." Mamoru continued to eye TJ uneasily. He wondered exactly what was with Usagi's cousin. He sat up. "Could I have a glass of water?"

Rei stood up. "Sure, I'll be right back." She walked over to the door, and just as she slid it open, a black kitten with a crescent moon on its forehead walked into the room. TJ's eyes widened slightly.

"Bast?" He turned to the others. "He's my cat, but I thought I left him back in Nerima at my apartment. What are you doing here buddy?" The kitten walked over to him and he scooped it up in his arms. "Hey, how'd you get that mark on your forehead?" 

"He was born with it," a voice from the other side of the room answered. Luna was just walking past Rei into the room. "All lunar cats have that mark." There was a loud thud as TJ jumped up and pressed himself against the wall, screaming in English.

"THAT CAT SPOKE!!"

Bast glanced up at TJ, "Yeah, try to grasp the concept TJ."

TJ's eyes looked as though they were about to shoot straight out of their sockets and ricochet around the room. The only thing keeping him from freaking out completely was the fact that he had experienced an overabundance of weirdness in his life already. Having two curses kind of puts life in a new perspective. TJ started mumbling to himself under his breath, "I'm in control, I can get through this, even if he can talk, Bast is still just a cat…"

Bast began to look indignant. "JUST, a cat? We'll see about that." He jumped down from TJ's arms and transformed into a human. His human form looked about eleven years old. "Is this a little easier to deal with?" TJ gave a mute nod. "Good, it'll make things a lot easier if you're not freaking out as much. Now, where should I begin?" He chewed on his lip for a moment. "Onee-chan?"

Luna sighed, "All right, I'll tell them."

Usagi, slightly freaked out herself, finally managed to find her voice, which had recently jumped to ranges beyond human hearing. "Tell us what Luna?" Emi, Rei, and Mamoru nodded in agreement, they were just as confused as anyone.

"It seems that your cousin is from the Silver Millenium as well. He was one of the Knights of Terra, or, at least he would have been. The Dark Kingdom's invasion happened days before they were supposed to receive their gems."

Emi glanced towards Luna. "Gems?"

Luna nodded, "Their equivalent of your and the others henshin rods. Bast, would you please?"

Bast grinned. "No problem onee-chan." Bast resumed his feline form, did a back flip, and a red ruby, about the size of a child's fist, dropped onto the floor. "This is the Fire Ruby, one of the crown jewels of Terra. It's yours TJ, take it."

TJ did as he was told and picked it up off the floor. It began to glow as he touched it. "It feels…alive."

Bast nodded, "It is in a way. Within the gem, are the collective souls of all who have held the title of the Knight of Fire. Now it's your time."

"What do you mean, 'my time', what's that supposed to mean?" TJ started to edge away again. He eyed Bast and Luna carefully. "And what's this 'Silver Millenium' you're talking about?" He turned to his cousin and her friends. "Aren't the four of you finding this the least bit disturbing?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nope, you just sort of get used to this sort of thing." The others nodded in agreement.

TJ's eye started to twitch violently, "What do you mean, 'get used to'?"

Usagi turned to Rei, "Rei, is there anyone around besides us?" Rei shook her head. Usagi stood up and took out her locket. "Let me show you what I mean, TJ-kun." She raised the locket above her head. "ETERNAL MOON MAKEUP!" The light show began and TJ ran screaming from the room.

***

Makoto and Minako were making their way up the temple stairs. "So, why do you think Luna called us and told us to come here?" asked Minako.

Makoto shrugged, "Got me. She sounded pretty frantic though, so I don't think we should push the issue when we--"

She was cut short by a blur of a boy headed towards them at top speed. Whoever it was barely had time to shout, "Get out of my way!" before he crashed into Minako. The two of them hurled backwards down the stairs, both going airborne. Somehow though, the boy managed to turn so that he took the brunt of the impact at the foot of the stairs. The boy groaned and held his head. "Ugh, sorry about running into you, but I guess serving as a crash-mat makes us even. Are you al--" He cut off. His and Minako's faces were about a hair's width from each other. They were both frozen in embarrassment, and were blushing as well.

Makoto snapped them out of it by picking them both up by their collars and standing them up. TJ made doubly sure he was 'out of it' by smacking himself across the face. "Umm, sorry about that Miss. I was just really freaked out because my cousin Usagi turned out to be Sailor Moon…." TJ's eyes shot wide open as he realized what he had just said. His eye developed a nasty twitch as he heard running footsteps coming down the steps. He turned around slowly to see Rei, Emi, and Mamoru running after him, with Usagi some distance back. It had taken her the extra time to de-transform before coming outside.

Makoto eyed TJ uneasily. She turned to Usagi, "Err, Usagi, your cousin…he thinks…"

Usagi waved her hand dismissively. "It's OK. He's one of us."

Minako seemed a bit unnerved by that comment, since she had landed on top of TJ only a few minutes. "One of us? You mean…a senshi? Your cousin is a 'he' isn't he?"

"Not a senshi, a Knight." Everyone looked down at the voice, which had come from Bast. "Hi there, I'm Bast, guardian and advisor to the Knights of Terra. TJ here is the Knight of Fire. Just as each planet had one of the Sailor Senshi, Earth has four Knights, one for each element."

Emi spoke up again, "Excuse me, but shouldn't we take this inside? We don't want anyone else hearing about this." The others nodded and proceeded up the stairs, Mamoru and Makoto each dragging TJ by an arm so he wouldn't run off again.

Once they were back inside, they sat TJ down against the far wall, so that everyone else was blocking the way out. Mamoru and Makoto knew it was futile though. From the strength of his struggling, they could tell he could easily go straight through any of the walls if he wanted to. Bast stepped forward. "Now, TJ, you don't have a choice about whether or not you want to be the Knight of Fire. It's your destiny. Trying to defy it will leave the Earth without the Knights to defend it; and they're being awakened now because the Earth is otherwise doomed. Some powerful force has entered the solar system, and without the Knights to help them, even the combined Senshi won't be able to stop it."

Everyone but Luna's eyes widened. Mamoru leaned forward, staring at the kitten. "You mean this thing is more powerful than even Galaxia?"

Bast glanced up at him. "Easily." Mamoru sat back down, a grim look on his face. Bast turned back to TJ. "Now, due that curse that you happened to gain when you turned thirteen and the one you picked up in China, your memories from the Silver Millenium are lost; so you're just going to have to trust me."

Usagi stood up abruptly. "Curses?! What on Earth happened to you?" She could handle her cousin having to fight alongside them, but what horrors had befallen her favorite relative in the world?

TJ slapped a hand to his forehead and let it slide down his face. He really did not want to have to tell anyone about this. He had learned to live with his curses as well as anyone could, but they were still embarrassing. He hung his head and sighed. "All right, I guess I'll start with the one from China. I need a glass of cold water and a thermos of hot water. It'll be easier to explain if you see the curse in action." Minako stood up and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and a thermos. TJ took the glass reluctantly. "Thanks. Well, here goes. Douse me with the hot water afterwards." He splashed himself with the water. 

Everyone present, except Bast, developed a rather severe eye-twitch as his or her jaw dropped to the floor. TJ's human form melted away, his clothes falling to the ground, and a small white wolf pup sat on the floor, slightly wet. After recovering, Usagi scooped up the pup and nuzzled it against her face. "Kawaii!" Everyone watching sprouted a sweat-drop, and they would even swear they saw the wolf's eye twitching. TJ-chan growled at Usagi. He nipped her finger and she dropped him. He landed on his feet and snorted at his cousin.

Minako opened the thermos and started towards TJ-chan. Bast noticed and jumped towards her. "No! Wait!" He was too late. Minako had already emptied the contents of the thermos onto TJ. He returned to normal, completely human and completely naked. Someone passing by the temple would most certainly have thought someone was being murdered by the sounds of all the screaming that ensued. All of the girls were blushing to the point where it resembled sunburn, and had fallen over themselves to scramble to their feet and exit the room. Mamoru respectfully left also, although not quite as panicked as the girls. Still enraged, TJ had to go to great lengths to not run outside and hurt someone. If it weren't for the small detail that he was naked he would have hurt someone. As it was, he got dressed again, muttered a variety of curses that he probably should not translate for the others, slid open the door, and beckoned them back in. He noticed with a slight bit of satisfaction, that Minako was still blushing bright red. The satisfaction left his mind immediately after realizing that she had been standing right in front of him when he changed back. His eye twitched worse than ever.

Bast spoke up before TJ could lose his temper. Like his great-grandfather, TJ usually stayed very composed, but it was wise to evacuate the surrounding homes when he lost it. "Ahem, anyway…once you unlock your armor from the gem, the other three gems will appear and go to the Knights of Ice, Earth, and Wind. All you have to do is hold the Fire Ruby and shout 'Fire Ruby Power, Armor Up!'"

TJ seemed skeptical, "That's it? All I have to do to become a defender of Earth is say something? Ah well, here goes." He raised the Ruby above his head. "FIRE RUBY POWER, ARMOR UP!"

No sooner were the words out of TJ's mouth, than the Fire Ruby flashed to life. Three other gems appeared: a sapphire, an onyx, and a diamond. All three of them shot out the open door, seeking out their Knights. Meanwhile, fire swirled around TJ, solidifying into armor, as the symbol of Terra blazed bright red on his forehead. It was the same sort of armor that Mamoru had worn as Prince Endymion, back in the Silver Millenium, except where it was black, TJ's was fire-red. A sword apparently made of red crystal was at his side. TJ found his arms and legs moving on their own, forcing him into a male equivalent of one of the Senshi's poses. Words were also coming out of his mouth on their own. "I pledge to uphold truth, honor, justice, and loyalty; to protect the weak, and to vanquish the evil. I am the Kingdom of Terra's Knight of Fire, Bishonen Knight Ferrov!" 

Everyone was staring at TJ in slight awe when three flashes of light appeared in the room and three more Knights stood before them. These were in armors of blue, black, and white, all in the same style as Ferrov's. The one in blue had a blue crystal scythe strapped to his back. The one in black had a five-foot war hammer hewn of black stone on his back. The last one had a foot and a half-long diamond dagger at each hip. They each went through their own pose as Ferrov had; and gave the same speech, replacing "fire" with their respective elements, and using their own names, "Ralceig", "Rotrem", and "Dronoat." The four of them then formed a group pose and called out in one voice, "We are the Knight Guard of the Silver Millenium!"

Then, as quickly as the whole thing had begun, the armors disappeared, the energies swirling around the boys' right hands, and solidifying into rings of gold and gems. Now it could be seen who the others were. All three of them had black hair; the ice one had a braided ponytail and red and black Chinese clothes; earth was more muscular than any of the others, with a yellow shirt and black pants, and a fang was poking out of his mouth; wind had coke-bottle glasses, hair that fell down his back, and was wearing some kind of kind of white Chinese robe. All three of them looked unbelievably confused. 

TJ blinked several times as he looked at the others. "R-Ryoga? Mu Tzu? You guys are the other Knights?" He noticed Ranma. "Hey, you're in my homeroom, right? Ranma, was it?" Ranma snorted and tossed his head back.

Ryoga and Mousse responded in one voice. "TJ? What's going on?" Their eyes gleamed and they turned on Ranma. "Ranma, this is all your fault!" Ryoga shouted at him.

Mousse slid a knife out of his sleeve and pointed it at Ranma's throat. "Saotome, you cur, what sort of foul, evil magic have you used on us?"

Ranma batted Mousse's wrist away. "Hey, I don't know what's going on either. The last thing I knew, I was at the train station, and then this blue gem shoots out of the sky at me and turned into that armor. Then, I'm here making a stupid pose and spouting a sappy speech. McCarron here is the one who was already here, blame him. Oh yeah, you guys know each other?"

Mousse and Ryoga nodded. Ryoga spoke up first. "TJ and I went to grade school together. He'd, umm, help me get there without getting lost in the morning and afternoon." Ryoga scowled at Ranma, almost daring him to make something of it.

Mousse cleared his throat. "I met TJ in China about three years ago. I did him a small favor, and taught him some martial arts."

TJ's eyes bulged. "A small favor? Mousse, you practically saved my life! I'd be married now if it weren't for you!" The others were all staring at him. "Umm, let me explain. Mu Tzu is from an Amazon tribe in China. When I was passing through China, I stopped nearby to do some training and rest, and this freaky old ghoul called Cao Lon saw me practicing. Apparently, she thought I'd be a fine addition to the tribe's bloodline, and asked me to fight one of her Great-granddaughters. I agreed and the match was set for the next day. What she neglected to mention however, was that any Amazon who is defeated by a male outsider…she has to marry him." He paused for a moment to let everyone absorb what he had said so far, particularly Usagi, who never been the brightest crayon in the box. "Mu Tzu was kind enough to come to me before the night before the match and warn me. Once I found out I was being manipulated like that, I was about ready to blow up the entire village. Fortunately, Mu Tzu helped me to get out unnoticed. We traveled together for about a month, teaching each other. He taught me some martial arts, and I tried to teach him magic...but he didn't really have the capacity for it." TJ looked apologetically at Mousse, as though he felt it was his fault.

Ranma broke in at this point. "Whoa, hold up a minute. Magic?"

TJ froze, realizing he had said more than he should, but it was too late, everyone in the room was staring at him, demanding an explanation. Luna was the first to respond. "What kind of magic?" 

At this point, Ranma noticed Bast, Luna, and Artemis. He started to twitch violently then burst out screaming. "CAT! CAT! CAT!" He promptly ran through the far wall and rushed across the temple grounds.

TJ turned to Luna and the others with a sigh. "This kind." He squinted at Ranma's receding form, and a green glow appeared around his hand. He raised his hand above his head and then swung it down with a cold whisper of "Shadow Snap." The glow shot towards Ranma, and struck the ground just behind him, stopping him cold.

Mousse nodded. "Your aim's gotten better. I remember you hitting a few of your targets directly back in China. That was rather messy."

TJ nodded with a shudder. "And you've apparently learned Japanese as well as English by now. We're both skilled at what we do. How about you Ryoga? You stopped getting lost on the way to school yet?" TJ backed off a bit and raised his hands in front of him in response to Ryoga starting to grind his teeth. "Umm, forget about that." He turned to Usagi. "Usagi-chan, get the cats out of sight, and I'll get Ranma. Ryoga and Mousse, come with me. You'll have to hold him after I release him." He followed through the hole and proceeded across the temple grounds to Ranma, with his friends close behind.

Ranma was struggling to move; the cats were probably following him already. Of all the things in the world, cats were all that Ranma Saotome was afraid of. Well, except for Akane's cooking. He would have been halfway back to Nerima by now if it weren't for...what had stopped him anyway? He looked behind him and saw a dagger stuck in his shadow. He scowled. "So, that gaijin really can use magic. I'll see how well he handles in a fair fight, as soon as I get loose."

"That won't be necessary Ranma. I have no intention of fighting someone who I have to fight alongside." TJ, Ryoga, and Mousse had reached Ranma. Mousse and Ryoga each latched onto one of Ranma's arms as TJ knelt down next to Ranma's shadow and the dagger. "Lighting." A ball of light appeared in TJ's hand, dissipating the shadow and freeing Ranma. "Now calm down and come with us." After thinking for a moment, he added, "The cats are gone." Ranma twitched at the mere mention, but was not struggling against the other martial artists. "Turns out we're all going to be superheroes."


	5. Part 5 - Contact

Knight Guard - 05

KNIGHT

GUARD

A Ranma ½/Slayers/Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction

By Underlord Backlash

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon, or any of their characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

Part 5

"Contact"

Atrocity's blue eyes gazed down at the fifty Hunter-class Strykers before him.Each one of them utterly devoted to whatever commands they were given.Each one completely without emotion.Each one his to use as he wished."I think I'm going to have some fun with this group of defenders."He smiled, brimming with arrogance."He said to test them.Fifty Strykers shouldn't be too hard a test, that is if they're even a worthy challenge."

"Our Lord told you not to underestimate them."

Atrocity turned around to see Diacoz. He was dressed in his lab coat and glasses as usual, his hair tied back so it would keep out of his precious experiments."What do you want, Diacoz?"

"Just to remind you to have them spread out undetected at first.I need some further data on the planet's atmosphere and other environmental factors before I can be assured that the other Generals' abilities, including yours, will function properly."

Atrocity tossed his hair back."You worry too much, lab rat.By the way, I need a few Avian-class Strykers to gather some… research materials." He smirked.

Diacoz sighed."Ahh yes, your 'hobby' again."He pulled out a data pad and tapped a few keys."I'll dispatch them when the Hunters engage the defenders.That should let them work uninterrupted."He glanced up at his fellow General."By the way, be sure to draw out each of the defenders' signature attacks.I've accessed the planet's 'internet' as they call it, and found a plethora of reported sightings of their battles before; but there are no defenders that match the elemental energy signature, just the planetary magi-force links. The elemental defenders, except one, must not be completely active.The ones active are known as the Sailor Senshi, the one elemental is known as Tuxedo Kamen."

"Save it.I'll be monitoring the battle myself, so I'll find out all I need to know on my own." He tossed his hair off of his shoulder, letting it fall down his back."I'll be leaving in five minutes, make sure the Strykers are ready."

"Very well, Atrocity."

***

"This is not possible, I refuse to believe this!"

"Is he always this obstinate?"TJ ignored Ranma's continued rantings and turned to Mousse.

"Actually, I assume it because he doesn't know the others that this is a comparatively mild protest of his."Mousse adjusted his glasses as he watched TJ's cousin Usagi and her boyfriend Mamoru try to convince Ranma that he had to go along with all of this.

Ranma swung his arm to point at TJ."For one thing, even IF I was willing to go along with this, which I'm not; what makes you think I'd fight alongside an upstart gaijin like him?"

TJ blinked and then looked at Ryoga."I don't think he likes me."

Ryoga grinned and then snickered."Ranma doesn't like anyone he thinks could beat him in a fight."

TJ thought about that for a moment. _'Hmm, magic duel…definitely.Sword fight... most likely.Straight out martial arts………….maybe in my dreams.I can tell that much at least.'_He cleared his throat and stood up."Ranma, get a grip.I mean, I'm Catholic, so this whole reincarnation thing really isn't sitting right with me; but I've got no reason to not believe Usagi-chan and the others.So if you're refusing to work as one of the Knights just because you don't like me, then you're just havin' a pissy fit like a little girl."

Ranma lunged at TJ."YOU TAKE THAT BACK, MCCARRON!"He and TJ went through the wall as he planted a kick squarely in the American's chest.He began pursuing TJ around the temple grounds.

As the others rushed outside, Ryoga turned to Mousse."You think we should tell TJ why that's kind of a sensitive subject with Ranma?"

Mousse shook his head."As much as I dislike Saotome, that's his business.It's his place to tell TJ about that if he chooses to.We have our own decisions to make about that particular situation."

"Fair enough."

***

Atrocity materialized over the Juuban area.He checked the timer on his communicator."They've been around long enough to get Diacoz's data for him.Fifteen seconds until I get to put them to some real use…ten…five, four, three, two… Contact."He pressed a red button on the communicator and screams billowed out from the area below."Diacoz's transporter is as efficient as ever.This should draw out the Defenders."He smiled, and his eyes flashed with green energy.

***

Everyone's head turned as a crowd of screaming people ran past the temple grounds.Even Ranma, who was currently holding TJ up by his collar, and pressing him against a tree.They all rushed over to and down the stairs.The people running by were like a tidal wave.Ranma and Mousse started running on top of the crowd, jumping from head to head.Ryoga, TJ, and Makoto used a spearhead formation to clear a path for the others.They all rushed towards the source of whatever was happening.By now there were explosions coming from the area.

Bast, Luna, and Artemis sat at the top of the temple stairs.Their respective humans had left without them, and there was no way they were going to let themselves get trampled by that crowd."So, now what, Onee-sama?"Bast looked at Luna.

Luna sighed."For now, all we can do is hope that the Knights don't get themselves killed in their first battle."

Artemis laughed half-heartedly."Hey, look on the bright side.The Senshi have a pretty good record for on the job training.So the Knights have those odds on their side."

Luna and Bast sighed.

***

Atrocity sat down at one of the now vacant tables in the food court area of the mall the Strykers had just cleared out.They were instructed not to kill anyone, but to make lots of noise.If any of them even tried to go against their orders, their minds would shut down, and their bodies would return to the test-tube borne ooze they came from._'How grand to be superior,'_ he thought to himself.He noticed that someone had left a comic book behind in his or her haste to leave.He picked it up and dusted it off, then rifled through the pages._'Interesting, this one could be amusing to use.'_His thoughts were interrupted by a burst of light from a nearby rooftop.Five women, wearing outfits that seemed to come from his favorite sort of daydreams, stood there.He grimaced as they started the usual 'love and justice' speech that was so typically used by the other female Defenders he had defeated in the past.'Are all these teenage female Defenders under the same contract or something?'He assumed one or more of them had picked up his rather unique energy signature and assumed he was the cause of the problems.Now they were even trying to order him to send the 'youmas' back, whatever they were, 'or else'.The universal translators he and the others used were good, but there were always a few local specifics they couldn't sort out.He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes as he addressed them."And if I choose 'or else', then what?You'll put my hair in a style as bad as yours?"The lead Defender, the one called 'Sailor Moon' fell over.

A red and green blur came shooting towards Atrocity from another rooftop.He saw it just barely in time and dodged, mostly.His hand trembling, he fingered the scratch on his face and looked at whatever it was that had been thrown.It was some kind of red flower with thorns, and it had somehow been thrown hard enough to embed itself in the pavement._Now_, Atrocity was upset.He looked for the source of the flower and his eyes went to another rooftop.Did all Defenders always have to make the same sort of entrance; highest available ground, and some stupid sort of speech?At least these Defenders seemed a bit more sensible than the female ones.Four of them in armor, one in some sort of formal suit.They were all silent, the armored ones with weapons at the ready, and the formal one was holding a cane and another of those flowers.They seemed completely ready to strike at an instant's notice.'_Hmm, it might actually be fun fighting_ them; _but I won't even bother getting my hands dirty with those bimbos.It's a shame this is a just a research assignment.' _

The lead male Defender spoke up."That's no way to speak to a lady."He angled his wrist to throw the next flower.

Atrocity narrowed his eyes on the flower, as an iridescent green glow washed over his eyes.The flower wilted and turned to dust in the Defender's hand. Atrocity allowed himself a smile as the Defender scowled, an expression he could read even through the mask he was wearing."And what are you going to do about it?Take the time to fight me, and I imagine my… servants, will have a considerable mess in that time."He smiled and raised his eyebrows."Well, time's running out… Ah well, I'll get things moving myself."He tore a page from the comic he had been reading, and tossed it into the air.The paper became stiff and hung in mid-air.Atrocity pointed his open palm towards the page, and a blast of green energy shot into it."Arise!"

The energy grew into a humanoid shape.In a blast of light, it became solid.It was a man in his late teens, with black spiky hair, a sword at his hip, a greenish tank top, and baggy white pants.He looked around, and when he saw Atrocity, he went to one knee in front of him.

The lead female Defender blinked and stared at the creation."Wait a minute, that's…"

Atrocity nodded and sat down as his creation bowed to him.He kicked his feet up onto the table as he pointed at the female Defenders."Have fun."

A smile of unrestrained glee crossed over the boy's face.His head turned an almost complete 180 degrees and he looked at the Defenders with an open mouthed smile.He stood up and turned the rest of his body around, as a trickle of drool fell from his lips.Suddenly, he jumped a full thirty feet into the air and scrambled onto the rooftop where the female Defenders were."OH PRETTY GIRLS!!!"He ran towards them like a man possessed."Would you like to go out on a date with me? Look, I've had all my shots and I smell good, and I'm really nice; so how 'bout it, huh?!"

As he latched onto her, the red-skirted Defender sent him reeling with a thunderous slap to his face."Get away, you nasty little pervert!"He fell backwards, tumbled down the roof, and managed to catch his foot on the edge of the roof as he clutched his face in pain.

"Rrrrghhgh, that really hurts…. But that's okay, because I still like you anyway!"He hoisted himself back onto the roof and selected a new target, the green skirt this time."The warm love that oozes from my… heart, shall warm your soul and we'll—URRGGHH!"His words were cut off by a sharp uppercut to his jaw that sent him flying off the roof."You don't have to play so hard to get!I'm already interested!"

The red-skirted Defender gritted her teeth."This creep's making fun of us!MARS FLAME…"

The lead female leapt towards her."No!Wait!"

"SNIPER!"A blast of flame burst forth from her hands and zoomed towards the boy.

As the flames struck his prone form, he regained consciousness."Oh I can feel it!I'm burning with passion, OH WAIT, I _AM_ BURNING!!"

The lead female brought her hand over her mouth."This is… not good."

The one with the red skirt crossed her arms in front of her and shot a glare at the leader."What are you talking about?He was a comic strip with perversions of grandeur, not a real person or anything."

"THAT WAS CARROT GLACE!!"

A thunderous roar split the air as Carrot began to glow.He smiled and began to speak."I may be weak, and I don't know how to use magic, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless."His body began to bulge and contort."I'm more dangerous once I've absorbed your magic…"He morphed into a giant monster and began beating his chest.

The leader sweatdropped and stared up at the monster."This is VERY not good…"

Okaaaaaaay, so after far too long, Part 5 is finished!As you might guess by Atrocity's first act of terror, there's going to be a number of cameos in the future of the story.I haven't decided on them all yet, so if anyone reading this has someone they'd love to see battle the Senshi and/or Knights, e-mail me or tell me in your reviews who.Just remember, nobody from Ranma or Slayers, they're already in the story so that would just be silly wouldn't it?Any manga or US comic that has a Japanese following will do.As a fan myself, I know how wonderful it is to see my ideas used by others, so tell me who you'd like to see!

Ja ne!

Underlord Backlash


End file.
